Done Running away Into your arms? SesshyLove:
by Forrest'Reid
Summary: Sessshomaru can't stop protecting this demon girl who resents him in every way. But if he doesn't protect her, Naraku will get to her, or any other demon that can get his hands on her. ICan'tExplainOnHereWhyItDoesntGiveMeEnoughRoomSorryJustRead!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha magna/ tv characters.

Enjoy! (:

** *****

I ripped through the forest running from my predator. I was used to it though, for demons were always after me. I never went through one day without having to hide or face another attack.

"Leave me alone, creep!" I yelled to a hunk of... God knows what of a demon behind me. I was tired, and sweating. A wave of depression clung to me so tight, because I was just so sick of being a walking target. You see, I look like an ordinary human girl, but really, my parents were two great demons! They ruled over so much of the land, but unfortunately had died when I was just a baby.

I knew I had some ounce of power within me, but I just couldn't understand why I was so human! I didn't even carry a demonic aura. Soon enough, demons started coming after me, and soon after that i learned that even in my presence a demons power would increase tremendously. Apparently, I had this power in my body that was about the equivalent to the sacred jewel. But if I was killed, the power would be as well. So for now, I was just hunted...and hunted.

These days the sacred jewel shards were being collected around the globe, but I guess the demons after me didn't want to do the work of gathering the shards. And I was SICK of it. Most thought I was a human and I never wanted to be compared to those vermin.

But I was.

Instead of leaving me alone, the demon extended a piece of nasty flesh at me, which morphed into a blade or something. Talk about CREEEPY! Suddenly, a sharp piercing pain spread throughout my back, and I felt the hunk of blade sharply pull out of me, which hurt even more then it going in me. I gasped, touching my shoulder and then shrieked at the amount of blood on my hand.

"It's useless" A deep frightening voice said. It sounded like I was coming from everywhere.

But I didn't stop running. Every time I tore through the forest, I'd get cut a little more and I probably looked like a mess. But I was used to it by now. That is, I was until I tripped over a God damned branch, and fell to the ground. Glancing over, I saw the demon coming at me at full speed,  
"GAH!" I yelled, turning over and squinting.

After several moments nothing had happened to me yet... I rolled over to see the remains of the demons... Whatever it was, Tentacles? I gasped.

How the hell did that happen? I didn't even... Then he walked forward, and came into view.

This... demon with long flowing silky silver hair... amazing robe, and weird armour, He had a blue moon on his forehead, and just looked so majestic and wise, that I automatically felt self conscious. But I didn't show it one little bit.

Even worse, He was a really powerful demon...and if he was after me, I was done for. I jumped to a standing position, my shoulder killing me...

"What is your connection with Naraku?" The weird demon asked, revealing an even more dashing voice. He had a large amount of fur on his shoulder, and I wanted to touch it for some reason.

I was startled...So he doesn't care about me. Relief washed over me like a water wall.

"Naraku's that bastard?" I asked, feeling stupid even though I didn't have a reason to be. He cocked an eye brow.

"Well he doesn't just go after anyone. I want all the information you have about him." He demanded.

I 'pshhed' walking away, I am Kye Rikuroshi, and no one tells me what to do! -.-

Suddenly, as if in the blink of an eye the strange demon was in front of me, with one of his arms bent up like he was going to claw me.

"I asked you a question. Why was Naraku after you?" He said intensely, blocking my way from escaping. It didn't matter anyway. He was faster. But what if I told him? And then he was able to get to attack me as well.

"I'm not telling you. And if it's a fight you're looking for, then so be it." I said, drawing my sword. He looked super surprised despite how he tried to keep his face calm.

"You... a human girl, think you can defeat me?" The demon said breathed.

"Who said i'm human? And I'm willing to give it a shot, if I have to." I snapped, I couldn't show any fear or else he'd take advantage of that.

"Not human?" He said more to himself then me. I nodded. I was quite sick of everyone telling me what I was.  
I AM NOT HUMAN FOR PETES SAKES.

The first thing I did was try to swing my sword, but suddenly, felt that pain in my shoulder area again, so sharp and agonizingly prominent, I fell to the ground with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
When I awoke, I was on someone's shoulder, and we were walking. I grunted, breaking out of that 'just woke up' mode I was in, and then fully realized I was on the weird demons back.  
I screamed a bit, jumping and falling to the ground

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yelled, turning over. This green imp came into view and that made me gasp loudly.

"Who are you?" i asked, calming down.

"Don't be stupid, girl. I am Jaken, loyal companion of lord Sesshomaru!" a high pitched voice rang. So Sesshomaru is his name...

Just before I got a chance to laugh my head off at the... thing a fierce voice rang through my ears.

"You will give me the girl!" It roared, causing my stomach to tighten, and my whole body to tense. Jumping to a standing position, I yelled "Says who!"

Sesshomaru just stood there, looking thoughtful at the demon which appeared. It was a spider demon that had a head that kind of looked like the grudge, with six spider legs shooting out of it, and two bony hands that came out as well.

Just as I was about to run at it, with my sword, ignoring the pain in my shoulder of course, Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, and I skidded to a stop.

"Why do you want the girl?" he asked it, and it grumbled.

"Why would I tell you?" It asked a slight hiss in its voice. I wasn't scared, truth be told, I wanted it to die, it just pissed me off!

"Because if you don't I'll kill you." Sesshomaru simply said, keeping his stone cold expression, whipping his hand revealing a huge green whip.

"She's a really special demon who gives people power, even though she can't use it herself. Just one touch will almost triple someone's power..." The spider babbled quickly. Well great, thanks for revealing my secret you idiot.

"Idiot" I fumed, taking the chain off my waist, (Chain hook is the weapon Kohaku use's, I like it: 3)

With that, I ran in front of Sesshomaru and threw the chain so it circled around the weakling demon, and slashing off all of its legs in the process. It dropped to the ground and died.

"What now, my lord?" the green imp asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, only continued walking obviously not interested anymore.

"Weakling" I muttered, walking the opposite direction back into the large forest we'd stepped out of.

"Bankotsu" Jinkotsu said, "Naraku said he needs us to capture another one of his enemies, only we're not allowed to kill her." He added, in his female sounding voice.

"Damn that Naraku. Always adding more people to the hit list..." Bankotsu muttered, well putting his hand to his chin.

Jinkotsu shrugged, and walked away, not wanting to be sent to get her. He only wanted to fight his precious Inuyasha.

"Suikotsu, come with me, and we'll go get her. The sooner the better we get Naraku's little job done."

After hearing he wasn't assigned to the job, Jinkotsu came back.

"Naraku's insects said that she just split up from Sesshomaru by the forest of Inuyasha." He chimed in.

****  
I stormed off into the forest. Sesshomaru really bugged me for some reason. I've never met a demon like that before. It frustrated me to have met a demon that wasn't as shallow and stupid as the rest.

Kind of tired, and trying to forget my aching shoulder, I ripped the sleeve off of my injured shoulder and tightly wrapped it around my arm wincing, and sucking back tears I refused to let fall.

Finally, I had it around my arm and with the pressure it felt 50 percent better, and I was able to fight again... After a rest, of course

I fell against a tree, and sat there for the longest time. As soon as I decided it was safe enough to shut my eye, I heard crinkling in the bushes, and my eyes automatically flew open. I stood up, and decided I should go find a safer place to stay if I want to sleep.

Instead, as I walked away someone came out of the bushes in front of me and smiled. He looked really friendly, and definitely wasn't a demon. He had black hair that fell around his face, and was abnormally HUGE for a person.

"Hello, Miss. What are you doing in the forest all alone?" He asked, wearing a smile... It was kind of creepy, how happy he seemed and almost too gentle.

"I- none of your business" I mumbled and tried to walk past him. As I did my arm was grabbed, I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I angrily sputtered, and whirled around.

"Why don't you come back to the village with me? It's not very far, and it's much safer then here." The man breathed, smiling. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

NO!

"No thank you!" I grumbled, yanking my arm free, and walking fast away.

Bankotsu moaned, where he was crouched in the bushes. So much for doing it the easy way! As the girl they knew as Kye started to walk away, he jumped out at her, and held the tip of his Banryu to her throat.  
Kye looked PISSED.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you'd better back off unless you want to die." She threatened Bankotsu, who threw his head back and laughed. Then moving so the blade was still too her neck, he went around her and grabbed her around the waist. Suikotsu came over, and took away her chain hook, and sword.

"Kye, I'm Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven the most infamous group of people in the history of time, but I'm sure you've heard before." Bankotsu preformed his cocky introduction.

"No, I haven't and I DON'T CARE!" Kye shrieked, kicking and punching at his chest carefully. Any wrong move, and she could be slashed by the blade. But It was a pride thing for her, and she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Ooh, feisty one. I still don't know what Naraku would want with a human like you... Eh maybe you pissed me off. I'd want you dead too." Bankotsu grumbled, and continued walking away, dragging the girl in his arms.

"She's not human." Suikotsu chimed in, widening both Kye and Bankotsu's eyes. "She's a demon, who can increase anyone's power amazingly higher. She's like the sacred jewel... _Or at least that's what Naraku says. "He added._

_Bankotsu smirked evilly. "I got to try this out he said, switching her to his other arm, and holding her tightly against his chest. With his other arm, he grabbed his Banryu and with one majestic wave of it, and in almost the blink of an eye, the whole forest was knocked down, and the field appeared, showing a large hole in it as well. Kye started feeling woozy from the power being pulled out of her in order for Bankotsu's power to increase. She hadn't had people take power out of her in so long, and she wasn't used to the pain she felt, and nearly collapsed in Bankotsu's arm._

"_Holy crap!" he chuckled. So it's true, he thought evilly. _

"_I think we're gonna take our time before giving her to Naraku, If you know what I mean." He winked. Suikotsu grinned as well. "yes big brother"_


	3. Chapter 3

_As I walked back to wherever we were going with my captors; Suikotsu and Bankotsu, I was trying to think of a plan on how I could escape. I know!_

_We'd already been walking for quite a bit, and by now, Bankotsu had rested his grip on me a little bit. Suddenly, I saw my chance. With Suikotsu walking beside us, my sword dangling in his hand closest, I could make my move. It was all a matter of time. Suddenly, I yelled something like a battle cry and twirled out of Bankotsu's grip, kicked off the ground and rolled over to Suikotsu yanking my sword out of his hand and rolling further away to a standing position._

_Bankotsu chuckled and clapped, while Suikotsu smirked, amused. He pulled out his huge sword to my and pointed it at me. I glanced down at my pathetic little sword and it was inevitable who'd win. UGH, why me?_

"_Now do you really want to do this the hard way, wench?" He asked, and with that swung a blow that didn't really hit me, but hit in front of me, and I flew over the trees and landed in the rocky ground in front of me, all the while screaming._

_Sesshomaru was walking away, ignoring Jaken's constant babbling about the girl, when suddenly, he smelt the familiar scent of blood and heard a familiar scream. Without even thinking, he turned into the ball of light and ran over to the sound of the girl's cries._

_Kye was on the ground all sore, but received quite a shock. When she opened her eyes the strange demon, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, and looked ready to defend her as well._

_She gaped at him, but when he whipped his head around to glance at her she played dead, but after two seconds opened on of her eyes. Sesshomaru held back a smirk, as he turned back around though, his expression changed.  
"Leave now and I'll let you live." Sesshomaru warned them._

_But Bankotsu was too cocky for that. _

"_HA, you honestly think my fate is up to you?" He snickered. Suikotsu smiled too. "Idiot" he said simply._

_That was when the fight seen began. Sesshomaru leaned down in a fighting stance, his hand at his hip where the swords lie. When Bankotsu and Suikotsu began closing in, the sword was drawn, as was Bankotsu's halberd. Bankotsu sent a large amount of lightning at Sesshomaru, whose first thought unwillingly, went to Kye's wellbeing. He deflected the attack with his Tokijin sending back the same amount of power, to make it stop. Suikotsu started closing in on the side of him, so he quickly, sent his green poison whip and hit Suikotsu spot on. He flew to a tree and landed back bloody and unconscious. Bankotsu stood back up unaffected._

"_Suikotsu." He whispered, concerned for his brother._

"_You want to risk his life?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at him so deeply to show he was not kidding. Bankotsu sighed, raking a hand through his long black hair, and walked over to Suikotsu, and lifted him over his shoulder._

_Kye slowly and awkwardly stood up, not really knowing what to say. Sesshomaru didn't look at her but was aware of every move she made. Just as she was about to leave the forest, Sesshomaru said, "Wait"_

_Kye turned around and glared at him. "What?!" _

"_You should stick around with me. Naraku is bound to get to you soon enough, if you're alone." You could tell it was killing Sesshomaru to say that, but he also planned on using her as bait to get Naraku to come out of hiding again. Kye pondered that. Just before she could answer the funny little green imp known as Jaken ran out of the woods. "My Lord, there you are... Oh, it's that girl again!" He babbled on and on like he usually did.  
"Uh, I'll think I'mma pass..." Kye awkwardly said, looking at Sesshomaru, who breathed the smallest laugh... or at least that's what she thought he did, up until she collapsed on the ground. _

"_Kagura." Naraku snarled, from standing in the corner of his castle room, gazing out the blurred door. He was obviously pissed, or frustrated, or BOTH! Kagura stepped in even more slowly prepping herself for what was to come.  
"Kagura, that incompetent band of seven has failed at their simple task." He stated, purposely not mentioning how his demon puppet had failed as well.  
"Yeah, okay." Kagura sneered, with no ounce of respect in her tone, like all of his other minions.  
"It's your turn. Don't you DARE fail me." Naraku ordered, then turned over and smiled, beckoning her to leave._

"_SHIT." Kagura cursed as she entered the hall._

When I woke up, I saw Sesshomaru walking away from me. So I wasn't out for very long.  
But I still needed protection from these Naraku people... Because he seemed like he had far more people on his side and it didn't seem very smart to be here alone. Sesshomaru had protected me once, however it confused me because it seemed he didn't care.

Maybe he'd protect me again. I walked and followed behind him, keeping my distance and making sure he didn't see me. I felt stupid. And I had no idea why, I just wasn't sure. That was like, three demons attacking me in one day, and I had noticed the attacks had been rapidly increasing lately. l: still.

After a while of just following and looking absentmindedly at the scenery, I hit something. Finally paying attention, it was a big thing of fluff.  
"What-" I started, disoriented from my day dreaming.

"Following me, after all?" He asked still not looking at me.

"Puhlease, I am not following you, I was walking this way." I stubbornly lied, crossing my arms.

"It's probably that attitude that makes people want to kill you too, y'know." Sesshomaru stated in a harsh tone.

"I don't need your help." I responded, glaring at him, and walking ahead. "You should know better than to assume Lord Sesshomaru would want to help you!" Jaken squealed, so I picked up a rock and threw it at him, causing him to squeal again and fall on his face.

I walked a few feet in front of Sesshomaru and then turned at the small creak right there. I sat in the shallow water and splashed it on my face. I had no weapons anymore. I'd have to go find a sword smith. But that was hard for me because every village I walked in wanted me to leave because I attracted demons.

Suddenly, the wind picked up increasingly, and the shallow water turned into a wave pool splashing me, and soaking me from head to toe. Angry, I walked across and sat under a single huge tree in the clearing. When the wind didn't die down, I started to get worried, soon it picked up so fast that I couldn't make out anything. Gahk! My heart started to sink, as I waited for something to happen. Suddenly, all at once, it died down and my vision came back to me.

However, some creep of a demon was standing across the water starting at me with eyes full of blood lust. She was a fairly pretty woman, with a long red and white kimono, and long black hair tied up at the top of her head. She held a fan above her head, and it shut. I could already tell she was the cause of the wind.

"Look, go away, dude! I'm done with the weirdness for today!" I called across leaning back on the tree.

"sure I'll go away. But you got to come with me." She smirked. God damn it! I didn't respond, only turned around and franticly climbed the tree behind me. Once I reached the top, I wrapped my arms and legs around the biggest branch.

"Try it!" I called to her.

"Are you kidding? I am Kagura of the wind, but that's not my only power." She smiled again. "Dance of the dragon!" She yelled, and waved her fan. Five big spikes shot out of her fan and were coming right at me. This time, I refused to shut my eyes. Big mistake. I was momentarily blinded by a large flash of white light, and heard this clang, or 'ting' noise. In a moment, the world was back to normal and Sesshomaru was standing at the bottom of the tree, with one of his swords out.

"I said I don't need your help!" I called down to him, but leaned too far and fell of my branch. Kagura momentarily forgot about Sesshomaru and touched her head. I couldn't make out what she was doing until I didn't hit the ground, but hit something soft instead. I closed my eyes thinking it was Sesshomaru's fur. But instead it was a feather. And I was high in the air, with Kagura in front of me! Defenceless! SHIT!

"Idiot" I thought I almost heard Sesshomaru call. I was about to jump off the feather when something really hard hit my head causing automatic dizziness. I fell on the soft feather and shut my eyes fading into darkness.


End file.
